the blood never bothered me anyway
by Wickedrose1021
Summary: ok this is just a one-shot fic. yes it will be sad. you will cry. so the summary is that jack goes off to fight in the world war and he " dies" elsa is forced to do something she news wanted to do and relives her memories of her life.


**ok this is just a one-shot fic. yes it will be sad. you will cry. so the summary is that jack goes off to fight in the world war and he " dies" elsa is forced to do something she news wanted to do and relives her memories of her life.**

"He hit me again" was all i could think that " he hit me again" the beatings got worse and worse. blood ran down my arm but i don't care because the blood never bothered me left about 5 years ago or so i can't remember, he when to fight in the world war. I never wanted for him to go, but i was his job as a guardian to go and fight. we were going to get married when he came back, i still have to thoughts go through my head as i go up the stairs to the 4th floor. The blood was starting to drip onto the floor.

" i can't let anna see me like this what would he do if she did" i thought

i truly did not care what he did to me, not any more at least all i cared about was anna. i never let anyone see the bruises not the guards or servants no one. But i knew that they knew what he was doing to me. they heard the screams, they saw the treas. i told them it was ok and they could not do anything about it. i did not want them to get hurt because of me. besides they could not do anything even if they wanted to he was their king.

King Hans, i never wanted to marry him but i had no chose, the kingdom was at war, even though we tried our best to stay out of it, the cities were on fire, and the southern isles offered to help at a price,i saw no way out. Jack was dead, my kingdom needed help, and Hans offered a way out so i said yes like any good queen would do. Back then i had nothing to lose, at first he was a great king and a great guy,but it was all a game after i had over first child he began to grow mean he ruled with an iron fist. He had used me and because he had an heir i could not take him off the throne.

you may ask why i never used my powers on him, well that is what started the war. i am too scared and to weak to use them these days and what would my child say if he woke up one day and his father was dead.

I finally reach my old room the one place i could be free, where i could use my powers. i sit on my bed to think more about my life and what i did wrong. i think of anna, where she is now i don`t know she forgave hans about a year or two ago, i can't remember, then see when off to find and build her own kingdom . i Have not seen her in years, but i don't want to see her not now not like this.

i lay on the bed and play with my powers for a bit, i never could be free could i? i decided to do something i never thought i would do, first i right i note and put it on my night stand. i lay back down and form ice on my hand, for a min. i look at it, it was truly beautiful i was sharp on both edges and a light blue color. i can`t wait any longer i raise my hand and shove the ice into my stomach. blood begins to poor out of the area where i stabbed. i do not scream or cry, i put my and it the blood and bring it up to my face. i just smile because the blood never bothered me any and now i could finally be with the one i love

'i am come jack , i am coming" i say out loud

"elsa?!" i hear and i know whose voice it is and i know he is not dead i feel a tear fall down my cheek i thought i could escape and be free with the one i love but i was wrong because what hans told me was a lie jack was not dead he was alive standing over me with tears streaming down his face. I could never truly be free. I started to really cry now because he would live and i was dying

" i am sorry jack, i am sorry" i say stuttering

"shhh it is ok elsa it is ok " he said

" hold me please ….. J..A..CK" i ask holding on to my last bit of life

" of course my snowflake" he said

 **Jack pov.**

i hold her and i sing our song let her go

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

i sing to her the last phrase and i check her pulse , she is going my snowflake is gone

i start to cry again and i look around the room nothing has changed i look at the night stand to see a note. i open it and start to read.

 _Dear whoever finds my body_

 _please don't cry for my death i am happy now and i am with my true love. i leave this world because i can not love my husband or deal with him anymore he has beating to many times and i can not deal with it any more. i know my child will be in good care with who ever takes care of him. please tell anna i love her and that the day i see her again i want to build a snowman please take care of olaf and marshmallow. thank you for coming to see me and i leave my treasures in your hands._

 _thanks_

 _the snow queen_

i cry a little bit more and i take the shard of ice elsa had used to kill herself and stab myself, for i lost everyone and thing today . i take elsa's and sit on the floor by the bed and i just think of all the good times we had together i slowly close my eyes and began to fall into death's hands.

"Jack:" i open my eyes to see my snowflake running to me with her favorite dress and her normal braid . she runs to me and hugged me and whispers in to my eye

"i knew i would see you again"

she looks at me and i look at her and i kiss her on the lips and i never wanted to let go and when i did she took my hand and said

"come on i want you to meet my parents"

 **The end**

 **yes it is very sad but also a little happy right? ok i will try to update my other stories soon. ok bye**

 **wicked rose 1021 out**


End file.
